


A Home Apart

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Bulges, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Domestic, Felching, First Time, Gender Issues, Homophobia, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Underage Jensen, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, top Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen runs away from his pack and finds his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely alycat for the spn-J2-xmas exchange. I threw together a bunch of your likes and your prompt for _Jared and Jeff are partners, when Jensen enters their lives they realize that three is much better than two ever was_. I figured if I was going to pop my bestiality cherry for anyone, it would be for you. Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Jensen is 12. The bestiality here involves Jeff and Jared in wolf form while Jensen is human. They're fully sentient.

Jensen’s stomach hurts.

 

Hurts isn’t even really the right word any more. It aches, the kind of pain that never seems to go away, like it’s always been there inside him. Like he’s never had a good meal in his belly or a warm fire crackling at his feet or something warmer than his sister’s old tunic wrapped around his shoulders.

 

Jensen looks up at the sky and keeps walking.

 

He squints his eyes at the fading sun and does his best to estimate which way is eastward. That’s what Gen had said, east and up towards the Twin Sisters, that’s where he’d find the next packlands.

 

He’d run out of food three days ago. Gen had stolen as much as she could without rousing suspicion from any of the Elders, but there had only been so much she could sneak away from the pantry. Jensen’s mouth waters as he remembers that last crust of stale bread.

 

A better wolf wouldn’t be hungry right now. He’d chase something down and earn a bloody dinner for himself, lick his muzzle clean and sleep under the stars with a full belly and a warm coat on his back.

 

Jensen marches one foot in front of the other, focusing on the distracting sting of his blistered feet.

 

His mother had made a salve for blisters like this. Jensen can almost smell it if he tries hard enough, the green tang of pine tar, the nose-wrinkling hint of camphor, and the thick, greasy odor of hazelnut oil underneath it. She used to rub it into skinned knees and pot-scorched knuckles, with a kiss on the forehead for whichever pup had managed to get into mischief that day.

 

The lump in Jensen’s throat is hard to swallow.

 

East and east and east, Jensen didn’t know there was this much land to the east. Jensen turns to face the sun setting at his back, over everything behind him. He blinks at the last rays, the last chance of warmth he’ll have until the next morning. The stars are too valuable a map for him to sleep through, but the nights are bitter cold and without a pelt of his own the wind cuts right through him.

 

It could be another mile or it could be three, it’s hard to tell over the endless whine of his stomach. The sun is a purple-tinged memory behind him when he hears the faint trickle of water off to his left. He gazes through the woods, narrowing his eyes in the dim light to where the trees seemed to thin out a little. Maybe it’s a stream nearby. Jensen’s stomach rumbles and he’s suddenly aware of the thirst parching his throat.

 

He’d broken down and tried to shift two nights ago. Freezing in the moonlight he’d tried to find the quiet focus inside himself, that still place he’d barely glimpsed before his first and only turn as a wolf. It had all happened so fast, while he was still giddy from his twelfth birthday and his mother’s honeycakes. The dull ache inside him flares up at the sweet memory on his tongue. He veers off the path, following the promising gurgle of water.

 

Branches snatch at his makeshift cloak as he follows the sound, mocking his bare skin. Try as he might Jensen had remained a thin, freezing boy despite his starved focus and rising desperation. Even a wolf like him would be better than his prickled skin.

 

He grimaces, trying to forget that word his father had hurled at him as Jensen had stood on four shaking legs for the first time.

 

Making due with his own two lean legs, Jensen stumbles through a clearing in the trees and sighs in relief. This is a good, strong stream, with churning water catching white in the moonlight. Maybe there’ll be some crawfish in the shallows. His stomach barks back in answer at the thought as he carefully treads to the shore, toeing around moss-slick rocks and ankle-twisting divots in the pebbled ground.

 

He drinks in greedy gulps, hands cupped together into the frigid water. It feels good to scrub his face, even if it is so cold his skin screams back at him. Jensen had always been a fastidious child, to his mother’s infinite approval and his father’s mild teasing. _As cleanly as a maiden_ he’d always say, swiping his own sap-stained thumb over Jensen’s cheek.

 

He shakes the water from his head. Droplets spray in a halo around him. He looks up at the sky and traces the arms of the Twin Sisters, two streaks of stars pointing just south of east. If only those arms could wrap around him and carry him to some new pack, some warm place with steaming loaves of bread and endless hot chicory and fathers who loved their sons even if their wolves were wrong.

 

Jensen bites his lip, willing away his tears. Time to move on.

 

With his eyes on the Sisters and his heart tugging him back west to a family that doesn’t want him, Jensen doesn’t notice the loose rock underneath him until it’s too late.

 

~

 

 

The kid barely weighs anything in his arms.

 

“I’ll stoke the fire up, you clean that wound out.”

 

Jeff slams their door behind him as Jared carries the unconscious kid inside.  There’s blood matted in his hair, crusted over a palm-wide gash on the side of his temple. His skin feels cool and clammy against Jared’s.

 

“How long do you think he’s been like this?”

 

Jared cradles the kid’s head as he gently places him on his and Jeff’s bed. The down-stuffed mattress barely sinks under his slight weight. Jared strips off his outer layers of clothes, tossing aside too-short pants, a damp shirt and some kind of tunic he’d had draped over his shoulders.

 

“Can’t have been long.”

 

Jeff’s back ripples under his shirt as he stacks neatly-split logs on the fire. They’d left it banked to embers when they’d headed down to the stream this morning. It had been a faint glow when they’d left to take a bracing swim in the morning water. Now it roars to life as Jeff blows the full force of his breath like a bellows.

 

“Couple hours maybe? Go get some stones from out front.”

 

Most days Jared would tease Jeff for being so bossy, make some snarky “old man” comment or roll his eyes. Now he’s happy for Jeff’s cool calm and his steady presence. Jeff knows what to do.

 

Jared half-jogs back outside, loping across the clearing in front of their squat log house to the jumbled pile of paver stones teetering on the edge of their clearing. Jared had been meaning to stack them into planters for his ever-spreading herb garden for months now.

 

He stacks four of them onto his forearms and carries them back to the house, feeling his neck strain with the effort. Jeff hadn’t said how many to bring.

 

By the time he gets back Jeff has managed wipe down the kid’s wound and mix a salve, some pungent concoction that stains their mortar and pestle a vibrant green.

 

“Put this on his wound while I warm these up for him.”

 

Jared hands over his stack of stones to Jeff and takes the little bowl of salve. It spreads sticky and thick over the gash, the pine sap and honey making it cling to the jagged skin.

 

Jeff banks the rocks into the fire, close enough to warm them through as Jared finishes tending to the kid and trying to get some warm honeymilk between his lips. He’s shivering now, his thin arms pulling in close to his chest. Jared pushes the shock of hair off his forehead and lays his palm across his skin, feeling for fever.

 

The boy’s absolutely stunning. Rose red lips trembling and a smattering of freckles across his nose like the Mother couldn’t resist seasoning so much beauty with a little spice, he arches into Jared’s hand like a pup.

 

“Help me wrap these,” Jeff grunts, a fire-warmed stone battened in his hands beneath an old skin. Jared frowns at the sad little mewl the sleeping kid makes when he pulls his hand away.

 

“What could have happened to him?”

 

Jared helps Jeff wrap each stone, using up every moth-eaten pelt and mangy old blanket they have in the house. Living apart from pack means things they can’t make themselves are hard to come by but they manage.

 

“He’s too young to be out hunting by himself. He can’t be more than twelve.”

 

Jeff just frowns as he carries his warm bundle over to the boy.

 

“These should warm him right up.”

 

Jeff tucks two stones alongside the boy’s still-shivering body, carefully folding each one so it’s not hot enough to burn him but close enough to seep its warmth into his frame. The kid sighs when they pack him in, burrowing into the bed and taking deep, steady breaths as his shivering subsides. His eyelashes are long enough to sweep down over his cheeks as he surrenders to real sleep.

 

“You think he’s from Hearth pack?”

 

Jeff runs his fingers along the kid’s hair, brushing it in an echo of Jared’s hand.

 

“Can’t tell till we see his wolf, but he sure has the look.”

 

Even wet and matted Jared can recognize the pretty honey-tinged hair of a Hearth pup.

 

“He’s almost as pretty as you were at that age.”

 

Jeff grins, one corner of his mouth rucking up. It’s the same grin that had given Jared his first hard-on over a decade ago, that sweet sweep of his mouth and the glint of trouble and sure, steady confidence in his eyes.

 

“Jeff,” Jared chides, his cheeks reddening even as he shushes Jeff for being a dirty old man. Jeff has twelve years on him but he has the appetite of a first-rut pup.

 

 

 

“You know anyone out west?”

 

Jeff snorts, softly but no less derisively.

 

“Last I heard they were still castrating knotsuckers and pulling the eye-teeth out of alpha bitches.”

 

He looks down at the sleeping, beautiful kid and sighs.

 

“Not my kind of place.”

 

“You think he’s,” Jared trails off, that sick little pit in his stomach opening up.

 

Jared had been a Sunstone pup when Jeff had rolled into his packlands, with his sleek black fur and his clever hands. Jared had always known he was different than his peers, with all their stupid jokes and endless feats of strength for the girls. Jared loved the girls, loved their company and the easy companionship of his sisters, but his first rut shift had found him sniffing out that strong, strange wolf from the Western Isles.

 

“I think he needs some sleep and a good hot meal before we need to worry about anything else.”

 

Jeff strokes the back of his knuckles over the boy’s cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, Jay.”

 

Jeff reaches across the kid and grabs one of Jared’s hands, strong and sure as ever.

 

“We’ll take good care of him.”

 

~

 

Jensen’s first thought when he wakes up isn’t about being in a strange bed or even about the dull ache in his head.

 

It’s the smell.

 

It’s a normal enough house, if a little small. Two large, wide-backed chairs sit off to one side, opposite a modest, rough-hewn table with flanking benches. Jensen can recognize good woodwork when he sees it. The cabinets and shelves are no exception, and the fine range of tools hanging from the back wall attest to someone with great skill.

 

The large central room is dominated by a stone fireplace. It’s big enough for several large pots and grills, all of which are pushed to the periphery as the fire roars inside it. Jensen takes a deep breath, drinking in the warm air and closing his eyes.

 

Maybe he’s dreaming.

 

He feels warm all over, with soft blankets and skins wrapped all around him. He rolls into his side, burying his nose in a blanket.

 

That smell.

 

Jensen’s first and only shift had found him overwhelmed with all the scents and sounds that his wolf’s senses could take in. He’d immediately honed in on one, a rich vein of musk that wrapped around him, flattening his ears and arching his tail.

 

Even in his cozy refuge Jensen’s cheeks darken, remembering his shameful slink to the nearest rutting male. Tom had been running back from the hunt, muzzle smeared with blood and every muscular inch of him poised to strike. Jensen’s stomach curls, a faint echo of that same urge to fold his front legs, arch his back up and up until he could show his wolf where he was wet and ready for him.

 

Jensen scrubs a hand over his eyes and bites his lip, hard enough to quell that sickly familiar feeling inside him as the scent of rutting wolf unfurls from his bed.

 

He has more important things to think about than his broken body, like where in the heavens he is.

 

He’s dressed in only his underlayers, which feel stiff against his skin. He peers around the room until he sees his clothes hanging from a rail off from the fire, equally stiff and torn in a few places.

 

His hand feels gingerly at his temple, wincing at the pain under his bandage. It’s all a blur of chattering cold and gnawing hunger, but he can just remember that last second at the stream.

 

His head throbs as he crawls out of bed, every inch of him screaming to crawl right back into that warmth and that wonderful, skin-tingling scent. A loud thunk from just outside the door makes him jump. He’s not alone.

 

He grabs his clothes and manages to get his pants on. Maybe he can sneak out before this well-intentioned stranger realizes what he’s taken in.

 

Jensen’s still tugging his overshirt over his head when the door opens.

 

“I’ll see if, oh.”

 

The door yawns open, sunlight spilling in to backlight a tall figure. Jensen freezes, his shirt half-way down his chest and his knees running weak.

 

He’s gorgeous.

 

“Hi, hey, hi there,” the man says softly, crouching down to place his armful of wood on the floor.

 

“Hi,” Jensen says dumbly, finally finding his hands and tugging his shirt down. His eyes adjust to the light and part of him wonders if that tumble by the river had split his head open for good. The man isn’t wearing a shirt and when he smiles Jensen’s stomach flips over on itself. Maybe he’s gone to Heaven.

 

“I’m Jared.”

 

Even his voice makes Jensen feel weak in the knees.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m, um, I’m Jensen.”

 

“Hey, Jensen.”

 

Jared stands up slowly, like he’s going to startle Jensen. As if Jensen’s legs still remember how to work.

 

Another man appears behind Jared, not quite as tall but just as broad, and for one dazed moment Jensen wonders if he’s stumbled into some pack that forbids shirts.

 

“Jeff, this is Jensen.”

 

Jeff steps in until his side is flush with Jared’s, an intimate gesture that makes Jensen’s throat feel funny.

 

“Hey, pup.”

 

Jeff’s voice is deeper than Jared’s. It’s the kind of voice that curls around Jensen’s stomach and makes him think about things he isn’t supposed to. He needs to get out of here.

 

“Glad you’re awake.”

 

Jeff and Jared both move inside slowly, like Jensen is going to go rabid on them or something. There’s a kindness in the way they bend towards him, making themselves smaller and less threatening as they perch around the small table. It makes Jensen ache.

“You must be hungry.”

 

Jared peels back a rough-woven cloth covering a wooden bowl. The pears piled inside make Jensen’s mouth water, and the wrapped loaf of cornmeal bread that Jeff cuts into threes elicits an audible groan from his belly.

 

Jensen should leave, now, but the rumble in his stomach makes Jeff and Jared cluck their tongues in sympathy and urge him over. Jensen can’t resist.

 

“How did I get here?”

 

Jensen tries not to bolt his food down, but the honey Jeff drizzles over his bread makes it taste so good Jensen could cry. He’s always been partial to sweets.

 

“Well, we found you by the river.”

 

Jared slices a pear for him, the sharp blade in his hands handled with confidence as Jared never looks away from his face.

 

“You took a pretty bad hit to your head, there.”

 

Jensen crunches a mouthful of pear and reaches up to his temple, grimacing as he traces his fingers over the sore spot.

 

“I must have slipped when I was, um, out fishing.”

 

Jeff and Jared exchange a look as Jensen takes another heavenly bite of honeyed bread.

 

“What pack is this?”

 

Jensen quickly changes the subject before they start asking more questions.

 

“We live apart.”

 

Jeff says it with a small shrug of his shoulders, like he hasn’t just admitted something shocking. Half of Jensen’s childhood infractions were met with threats that he’d end up living apart – away from a pack, left to fend for himself in the wild until he went mad and turned into some bedraggled beast, frothing at the mouth and eating carrion. That’s what the stories had always been.

 

Jeff and Jared seem to live better than half his pack.

 

“Are you … brothers?”

 

Jared laughs, half-choking on a bite of pear. He swallows carefully and places his hand on top of Jeff’s, stroking his thumb along the side of Jeff’s wrist.

 

“Jeff and I are mates.”

 

Jensen’s mouth falls open with half his bread still inside it. He can’t look away from the soft nestle of Jeff and Jared’s hands together.

 

“You’re from Hearth, aren’t you, Jensen?”

 

Jeff’s voice is low and soft, like the honey pooling on Jensen’s last bite of bread. Jensen nods.

 

“I traded there a few times, years ago. They liked my woodwork well enough, but I was lucky to make it out with my tail in one piece after they caught me with one of you pretty blond boys in my tent.”

 

Jensen blushes, the warmth spreading down his chest as Jeff raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“They threatened to castrate both of us.”

 

Jeff snorts and shakes his head. Jensen looks up just in time to catch Jared’s soft frown and the sympathy in his eyes.

 

“I got out, managed to take the poor kid with me until I could drop him off with the Riverlands pack. I still see him and his mate when I go trading down South. Brock’s a little boring for my taste but he’s real good to Colin.”

 

Jensen blinks, trying to school the look of surprise off his face. A Hearth boy, like him, mated and happy with another male, and Jeff talking about it like it’s boring fireside gossip.

 

“I imagine things haven’t changed much back in Hearth.”

 

Jensen swallows the lump in his throat. If all they’d done was threaten to cut Jeff, things had gotten much worse since his last visit.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with loving someone, Jensen.”

 

Jared smiles, looking over at Jeff with the kind of knowing fondness Jensen had only dreamed about between two males before.

 

“You don’t have to tell us what you were doing out all alone, Jensen.”

 

Jeff rises from his chair and pulls a shirt on, buttoning it up as he smiles at Jensen. Jensen chides himself for feeling disappointed that Jeff is cold.

 

“But I hope you’ll stay with us until you’re all healed up.”

 

Jensen glances over at Jared, still bare-chested and looking warm as can be despite the encroaching cool of the afternoon. Jared’s skin would be so warm all over if Jensen touched him, if he pressed himself to Jared’s side and arched his back, if…

 

“That’s very kind of you, but I shouldn’t,” Jensen forces himself to say, feeling his stomach sink. He can’t let it happen again.

 

“We could use some help around the house.” Jared sweeps his hand around the room, which looks like it needs very little help aside from some tidying up.

 

Jensen knows a kind excuse when he hears one. Gratitude floods him as he nods, blinking a little faster than usual as he tries to keep his eyes clear.

 

“Let’s change those bandages, shall we?” Jeff rambles on as he starts to mix something medicinal smelling.

 

Jensen can stay one more day, but then he has to leave.

 

~

 

The next few mornings find Jensen torn between his desire to stay and the knowledge that he has to leave. He could stay in this warm, wonderful place with Jeff and Jared forever if he lets himself entertain foolish fantasies.  
  
Jensen may be broken but he's not a fool.  
  
He tries to make himself as useful as possible while he trespasses on their hospitality. Jensen had always been neat and useful around the hearth at home. He'd taken one look at their old broom and bundled a new one, just like he'd seen his mother do a hundred times. Jared claims the floor hasn't been cleaner since he and Jeff had laid the floorboards.  
  
Jensen finds a dozen other projects that he'd like to do, although Jeff won't let him do half of them until his head heals. Jensen still manages to reorganize all the cupboards and scour every piece of iron in the house.  
  
He'd always secretly loved work like this. His mother had quietly tolerated his domesticity, happy for the help and always willing to teach Jensen anything he'd asked. But he'd caught her looks, worry and maybe pity on her face when she'd thought he wasn't looking. His father had been worse.  
  
Jensen pushes old thoughts away and turns back to his pile of juniper berries.  
  
The big clearing in front of their cabin is neater, too. Jansen had swept the ground clear and asked Jared to bring some fresh pine boughs. Jensen loves the scent of pine.  
  
Jared had given him some old clothes, worn a little thin but still better than his ripped things. In the sunlight filtering through the trees he's warm outside, although it will get cold again when night falls.  
  
Nights have been hard.  
  
Jensen plucks through the bowl of berries, tossing aside any shriveled or suspicious looking ones. Packed in oil they'd keep through the winter and be wonderful stuffed into a loin of venison.  
  
Jensen would be gone by then.  
  
The clearing is edged on all sides by forest, with towering pines that even Jared couldn't wrap his arms around.  Jeff and Jared had left at first light to hunt up some dinner, leaving Jensen in the warmth of their shared bed.  
  
That had been hard.  
  
It's wonderful, really. Jensen had always slept with his siblings and being so close to Jeff and Jared gives him immeasurable comfort. He'd woken up feeling their warmth all around him. Even warmer was the way Jeff and Jared curled around each other in sleep. Jensen had caught himself with a leg snaked over Jared's or his hand on Jeff's broad chest but he'd been able to right himself before either of them woke.  
  
Jensen gathers his bowl of berries and tries to smile. At least he could leave them with something useful.  
  
He's about to head inside when he hears Jeff and Jared break through the tree line.  They're both bare chested. Jeff has a streak of blood striping his cheek a dull red and Jared has a fine-looking doe slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Hope you're hungry," Jared quips, winking as he walks past Jensen.  With the deer across his shoulders and his tan skin shining with sweat, Jared looks like every alpha male fantasy Jensen's barely dared to dream about.  
  
Jensen's mouth waters despite his generous lunch.  
  
Jeff sloshes a handful of water from the bucket outside the house and scrubs at his face.  He gives Jensen a slow smile as water drips onto his chest.  
  
They must have shifted to hunt.  They could probably bring down a kill in their human skin if they wanted to, they're certainly strong enough. There's no reason they would, though. Jensen had spent most of his life hearing thrilling recounts of his pack members' hunts, about the joy of the chase and the victory of taking down prey.  They'd all made it sound like the greatest joy in life, aside from their sly jokes about mating.  
  
Jensen shivers, suddenly aware of his own small size. He probably couldn't take a rabbit with his own strength.  
  
"Could you get the fire going out here, Jen?"  
  
Jensen's happy to give his hands some work.  
  
They eat until they're stuffed that night. Jensen cleans up until everything is tidy, wiping down the table and the small counter under the cupboards.  
  
From the corner of his eye he sees Jared lean back against Jeff's chest. Jeff lays an easy palm over his heart before Jared leans up and kisses him softly.  
  
Jensen cleans the counter a second time, panic rising in his chest. That old feeling tickles under his skin, stirring between his legs until he can see the outline of his cock in his pants. He digs his hands into the countertop, gripping until his knuckles whiten.  
  
Gods, the things he wants to do are shameful. Bend over and spread his legs, lower his muzzle to the ground and lift his tail for both of them. Would they be so kind to him if they knew his wolf is a bitch?

 

When the sounds of quiet conversation return Jensen takes a deep breath, willing his body under control.  
  
"I think I'll go to sleep now, unless there's anything else I can do?"  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Get your rest."  
  
Jeff's easy endearments scratch Jensen right behind the ears. It'll make it that much harder to leave in the morning, but Jensen has to leave before his body betrays him again. He's already overstayed his welcome.

 

~  
  
_There can't be any better feeling than this. The moonlight dapples his fur, catching on the bristling arch of his spine._  
  
Jensen's tail swishes back and forth, teasing as he trots around in a circle. He tosses his head, voicing his desire as he arches his back. Jeff and Jared jostle each other, crested shoulders jamming together as they pant for Jensen. They're both a head taller than Jensen and twice as broad, and Jensen still has them cowed and waiting for what's between his legs.  
  
Jensen's wolf isn't weak and shameful. It's beautiful. Jeff and Jared can barely contain themselves, long legs trembling and their cocks gliding out of their sheaths at just the sight and scent of Jensen.  
  
No hunt could ever feel this good. Jensen stretches his body, every lithe and delicate inch of it ready to breed. Growls fill the air as he bows down, tail lifted to show his wetness, ears flattened back in surrender as his mates fight for the privilege of taking first knot.  
  
Jensen is alive, Jensen is on fire as Jared's paws embrace him and Jeff howls his approval, Jared's cock nudging eager where it belongs, Jensen is...  
  
"Jensen, hey, Jensen."  
  
Jeff's wolf can speak?  
  
"Wake up, darlin'," Jeff whispers.  
  
Jensen blinks, feeling resistance against his eyes.  
  
Jared stares back at him, his eyes rainbow gold in the first light filtering through their window. Jensen presses a hand to his mouth. Gods, had he been kissing Jared in his sleep?  
  
"Oh, I," Jensen mumbles, trying to roll away and cringing as he moves his legs.  
  
It's sticky and warm where he'd been pressed into Jared's hip. Jensen stares down, his cheeks flushing red and his throat closing in panic as he stares at the wet stain spreading across the front of his pants.  
  
"Oh Gods."  
  
The tears spring into his eyes before he can even move.  
  
"Hey, no, Jensen, it's alright."  
  
Jeff rolls up onto his elbow and smiles at Jensen.  
  
"We're not upset."  
  
"Of course not," Jared adds.  
  
"Used to do that all the time when I was a pup."  
  
Jared and Jeff share a look, some shared memory that makes Jensen's dream come rushing back to him.  He'll never be like them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."  Jensen's voice trembles and he sounds just like a little bitch.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Jensen. It's natural.  I'm sorry I didn't wake you up sooner."  
  
Jeff is pressed right against Jared. Jared takes a sharp breath through his nostrils when Jeff rolls his hips and strokes his big hand across Jared's chest.  
  
"Didn't really want you to stop, though. What were you thinking about, Jensen?"  
  
"I, I can't," Jensen stutters, his mind screaming at him to run while his body pulls him closer and closer to the sheer force of Jeff and Jared pressed close together, looking at him like they can see through Jensen's skin.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it, Jen.  But whatever it was, I promise you, it's fine."  
  
Jared's hand on his cheek makes something unfurl inside him.  
  
It all tumbles out of him, from that first moon when his body had sung for a mate, the madness that had seized him and raised his tail to his own cousin, the circle of his brothers snarling and snapping around his wolf, the council meeting and his sister's midnight panic that he had to flee or die.  
  
"My wolf is," Jensen sniffles, rubbing the back of his hand across his face.  
  
"My wolf is a bitch."  
  
Jeff and Jared don't cringe, or frown, or even look particularly surprised. Jeff just nods knowingly and Jared smiles.  
  
"You're a two-spirit, Jensen."  
  
Jeff smooths back a lock of Jensen's hair. His thumb sweeps across Jensen's cheekbone, catching a drying tear.  
  
"That's a rare and special thing for a boy to be."  
  
"I'm a freak, that's what all my brothers said."  
  
Jensen wraps his arms around his chest. He can still remember that sick feeling, jolted back into his human body by terror and greeted with the threatening fangs of his litter mates.  
  
Jeff curses under his breath.  
  
"Fucking Hearth."  
  
"You're not a freak, Jensen."  Jared shakes his head.  
  
"I'm small and weak and I'll never be any good to a pack and I - I can't even shift anymore."  
  
His voice breaks as he buries his face in his hands.  
  
"I was so scared and I just, I swore I wouldn't do it again but I tried in the woods, after I ran away, it was so cold and I tried but I," Jensen hiccups, squeezing his eyes shut as Jared's big arm settles over his shoulder.  
  
"And I think about things that I shouldn't."  
  
Jared is so warm next to him, with his bare chest waiting for Jensen to bury his face in, safe.  Jared's arm slides down his back, pulling him in closer. Jensen could disappear in him, curl up tight and lose himself in Jared's woodsy scent and the steady, honest beat of his heart. He slings a leg over Jared's hip and barely registers the heavy brush of Jared's cock against his leg. Jared starts like he's been bitten.  
  
"I have to, um, I don’t,” Jared stutters, kicking the blankets off his legs and staggering to his feet.

 

Gods, he’s hard. Jensen can see it before Jared cups a hand over himself and turns away.

 

“What’s – ”

 

“Jared and I need to go and get some more firewood.”

 

Jeff cuts Jensen off as he tucks the blankets back up around Jensen’s legs.

 

“Everything’s fine, Jen. Jared just needs some fresh air.”

 

Jeff rolls out of bed and tugs a shirt over his head. He tosses one to Jared, who barely catches it.

 

“Promise me you’ll be here when we get back?”

 

Jensen’s hands crinkle into the covers, seeking for something warm. The bed seems far too large with only him in it.

 

Jeff watches him nod, giving him a thoughtful look before he sinks to one knee.   The kiss he presses to Jensen’s lips is short but soft, and the look he gives Jensen would fix him to the spot even if he didn’t feel his own cock stirring underneath the covers.

 

“Come on, Jared. Let’s take a walk.”

 

~

 

The air’s cold when Jared follows Jeff outside, but it’s not cold enough to fully quench the heat rising under his skin.

 

Jeff’s got an axe slung over one shoulder. The sun glints off the sharp edge and Jared lets himself follow it like some pup chasing fireflies. Anything to take his mind off Jensen and that sweet, soft little press of his lips.

 

He loses Jeff for a moment as he disappears into denser forest. Jared passes the wide trunk of an ancient oak just as he sees the axe fly past him, sinking with a satisfying thwunk into an adjacent tree.

 

Jeff’s on him before Jared can catch his breath, crowding him back against the massive tree and rucking an insistent knee between Jared’s thighs. He’d been half-hard when he’d left the house and Jeff growls, soft and deep.

 

“He smells so fucking good, doesn’t he?”

 

Jeff kisses him before he can answer, rough and hard with his beard scraping over Jared’s skin. His tongue licks hot and eager into Jared’s mouth, searching forward just like the hard line of Jeff’s dick pressing into him.

 

“I feel like I’m going crazy, Jeff,” Jared pants, hands flying onto any inch of Jeff he can grab. Jeff always runs warm but he still feels cool to Jared’s touch, to the press of Jared’s hand into the hewn edge of his waist and the heel of Jared’s palm sliding down to find Jeff’s dick.

 

“I know, darlin’,” Jeff murmurs, tugging apart the laces on Jared’s pants and getting a hand on his cock, rough with no teasing. Jared can still taste the sweet linger of Jensen on his lips as he licks them, running his tongue around before he catches his lip in his teeth. Jeff strokes him, root to tip once and Jared’s already leaking for it.

 

“He wants us, Jay.”

 

The back of Jared’s head thunks against the tree as he hisses out a breath, head swirling and his stomach clenching as Jeff works him up rough. Jeff can carve the smallest twig into something beautiful and he can work his thumb over Jared’s slit like he owns it.

 

“I know, _fuck_ ,” Jared barks, eyes flying open as Jeff pulls rough over the head and lets him go.

 

“He’s just, he’s just a kid, I, holy Mother.”

 

Jared’s tongue trips over itself as Jeff takes them both in hand, his wide grip barely containing the fat circle of their cocks pressed together. Jared’s precome slip-slides between their skin, slick and warm against the cool open air. He doesn’t usually leak this much until he’s full rut.

 

“Hmmm, and how old were you when I got my mouth on that sweet little dick for the first time?”

 

Jeff can draw out a sentence the way he can drag his tongue up Jared’s dick, long and slow until he scrapes a moan out of Jared.

 

“Twelve,” Jared sighs, images of Jensen’s sweet face and his first rut-flushed time with Jeff all tumbling together as Jeff works their cocks and breathes into Jared’s ear.

 

“You knew, didn’t you Jay? You knew you wanted me?”

 

“Gods, yes.” Jared’s hips ride up just remembering it, the first time he’d stumbled panting and hard into Jeff’s off-pack clearing, the look in Jeff’s face as he’d wrapped his big hand around Jared’s first knot and shown him that all the things Jared had half-dreamed about were possible.

 

“I would’ve ripped my eye-teeth out to have you.”

 

“Damn near ripped my pants off.” Jeff smiles, laughing softly as his lips ghost over Jared’s.

 

“He’s ready, Jay, you know it, he’s more than ready. He needs a pack, he needs taking care of, needs what we can give him.”

 

“I want him, Jeff, Gods, I want him so much.”

 

Jared’s blood sings under his skin, making him itch all over like he needs to shift, needs to do anything to bury his knot in Jensen’s soft, open body.

 

“Sweet little thing like that needs breeding.”

 

Jared trips over the edge before his mind can even fully form the image of Jensen, back arched and his pretty red lips parted open and his slim little legs opening wide for breeding. Just the shadow of it is enough to rip his orgasm out, his body shuddering into Jeff’s merciless grip as he spurts over Jeff’s knuckles.

 

“I want to know what he tastes like after you’re inside him.”

 

Jeff finishes with a long, steady growl, stroking Jared’s oversensitive cock alongside his own. Jared braces a hand against the tree and grits his teeth, letting the sweet, sharp bite of pain bring him back to earth. A fat line of Jeff’s come streaks onto the hem of his shirt and Jared laughs, letting his forehead fall against Jeff’s.

 

“I’ll always want you, too,” Jared whispers.

 

Jared lets his nose rub against Jeff’s, an imitation of a wolfish gesture. Sometimes they’re better than words.

 

“I know.”

 

Jeff smirks, dragging his fingers through the mess on his hand. He releases their cocks and rucks Jared’s shirt up, rubbing in small circles to get their scent in his skin.

 

“Age trumps beauty when it comes to sucking dick as good as I do.”

 

Jeff waggles his eyebrows, shameless as he brings his hand up to his mouth and swipes his tongue over the last drop of Jared’s come.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Jeff adds, leaning in for a kiss that Jared eagerly receives. He’s always liked the taste of himself.

 

“Learned from the best.”

 

“I think we’re both going to have a new star pupil soon.”

 

Jeff laces his pants back up and tugs the buried axe out of the neighboring tree.

 

“Now let’s cut some wood and wash off before the moon’s up.”

 

~

 

The house seems cleaner every time Jensen’s left alone.

 

The first thing Jared smells when he walks through the door is allspice, rich and warm. Jensen kneels in front of the fire, poking at a slab of stone he’s set over a pile of embers.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I thought I’d pick some berries and dry them for you.”

 

“Thanks, Jensen.”

 

“They’ll be perfect with some venison,” Jensen offers. He wipes his hands on the thighs of his pants. Jared can’t help looking at how delicate they are.

 

“I thought I could cook that loin you’ve been smoking.”

 

Jeff looks at Jared with a smile on his face that Jared can practically taste.

 

“That would be lovely, Jensen.”

 

Jensen is a fine cook and their usual dinner of roast meat and potatoes is made a thousand times better for Jensen’s care and clever use of their kitchen garden. They clean their plates while Jeff tells off-color stories about his travels around the world.

 

“You were quite the lone wolf when I met you.” Jared raises a fond eyebrow at Jeff.

 

“Well, I never thought I’d meet anyone like you, Jared.”

 

Jeff leans in closer to Jensen, covering his hand so Jared can’t see.

 

“He’s strong, good for free labor.”

 

Jared laughs and cuffs him on the ear. Jeff rolls his eyes at Jensen as he gets up and gathers their plates, stacking them next to the door for washing later.

 

“I’d never met anyone like Jeff,” Jared explains to Jensen, smiling at the absolutely captivated look on the boy’s face.

 

“Didn’t have a pack, didn’t let anyone tell him what to do.”

 

Jared leans back, letting himself sprawl out against his chair. Jensen wraps his hands around his legs and rests his head on his knees, eyes lighting up as Jeff stops to kiss Jared.

 

“I asked him to run away with me.”

 

Jared sighs, feeling the old ghost of anticipation and exhilaration.

 

“I wasn’t sure he would.”

 

Jensen’s eyes go wide with disbelief.

 

“Jeff was a lot more worldly than I was. I was worried he’d get bored with me.”

 

Jeff clucks his tongue as he sinks down to the floor, sitting cross-legged by Jared’s shins.

 

“Sometimes I wanted to drag you by the scruff of your neck but I never, ever found you boring.”

 

“I think it’s romantic,” Jensen says, softly, those long eyelashes sweeping down as he looks back and forth at them.

 

“I’d already sown my wild oats by then,” Jeff shrugs, looking up at Jared and licking his lips. The fire’s up to roaring but Jared still shivers.

 

“I’d mated three bitches through heat by the time I was your age.”

 

Jensen fidgets, licking his lips and unfolding his arms.

 

“Really?”

 

Jeff leans his head to rest on Jared’s thigh. Jared’s fingers find their way into his hair, parting through rich curls starting to get their first sprinkle of salt.

 

“How do you,” Jensen stops, biting his lip.

 

“Nevermind.”

 

“You can ask anything you want, Jensen,” Jared says, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. The fire gives a loud pop as Jeff trails his hand up Jared’s calf.

 

Jensen blushes, looking down at his knees.

 

“How do you mate?”

 

He looks up at both of them, chin going back to rest on his knees.

 

“I mean I know how a male and a female do it but.” Jensen swallows and squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“What do you do with each other?”

 

Jeff squeezes Jared’s calf, thumb digging into the muscle.

 

“Well, it depends.”

 

Jared lets his legs fall a little wider apart.

 

“Jeff and I both prefer to be the ones doing the penetrating, so we don’t do that with each other.”

 

If Jared wasn’t getting hard already Jensen’s face is enough to get him there. Eyes wide and that pretty flush all over his cheeks, his hands sink down into the pelt on the floor.

 

“But there’s lots of other things to do. Sometimes we touch each other, take turns or do it together.”

 

Jeff runs his thumb up Jared’s thigh, his eyes still on Jensen.

 

“Sometimes we use our mouths.”

 

Jensen lets out an audible breath, a rush past his lips that tangles up inside of Jared. Jeff must feel it, too, or he’s just too far gone to care anymore as he turns to tug at the laces of Jared’s pants.

 

“Let him watch,” Jeff growls, looking back at Jensen before he eases Jared’s cock out.

 

Jeff’s sucked him off more time than Jared could ever count but he’s never been watched before. He locks eyes with Jensen, feeling Jeff’s lips slide down his length as Jensen’s chest heaves and his lips tremble perfectly.

 

“Does it feel good?” Jensen whispers, slinging one of his legs out until his pants press over the gentle outline of his cock. He’s hard.

 

“It feels amazing.”

 

Jared lets himself melt into Jeff’s mouth and the wide-eyed thrall of Jensen’s eyes. As he fucks into Jeff’s mouth he never takes his eyes off Jensen, who licks his lips in time with every wet sound Jeff makes around him.

 

Jensen rears up onto his knees, every inch of him shaking as he presses the heel of his hand against himself. Even in his human skin Jared can smell his arousal, that sweet scent curling off him to make Jared’s cock throb hot against Jeff’s tongue.

 

Jensen crawls toward them like it’s an instinct, eyes never leaving Jared as he inches closer. Jared circles his hand tightly around the base of his cock, hard enough to stave himself off. Just watching Jensen crawl to him like he’s dying of thirst brings him close to coming,

 

Jeff pulls off him slow before turning to look back at Jensen.

 

“You want to see, Jensen?”

 

Jensen closes the few inches between them, sidling next to Jeff and inching in until his lips are a scant few inches from Jared’s cock. He looks up at Jared, his face open and flushed and so full of need Jared can’t stop himself from bending down to kiss those lips.

 

Jensen opens up so easy for him, lips sliding open and his tongue curling out shy to meet Jared’s. He’s even sweeter than Jared remembers, honey plush on the inside and it just makes Jared’s heart pound to wonder what the rest of him tastes like.

 

“Can I kiss you too?” Jensen turns his head to Jeff, eyes heavy and his mouth parted.

 

Jared smiles as Jeff tucks his hand under Jensen’s chin, turning Jensen to fully face him. Jared can’t help himself, stroking lazy up his cock as Jeff brushes his lips against Jensen’s.

 

“We can do anything you want, Jensen.”

 

Jensen sighs into Jeff’s mouth, needy and sweet as his arms circle around Jeff’s neck.

 

“I want you, Gods, I want you to take me, like I’m,” Jensen swallows, his throat clicking wet. He sighs like he’s aching all over.

 

“Like I’m in heat.”

 

Jeff and Jared both growl, how could they not. Jensen doesn’t seem to mind, arching his back until his hard cock presses against the confines of his pants. Those need to go.

 

“Fuck, Jensen,” Jeff growls, kissing him again even as he impatiently tugs Jensen’s pants down. Jared grabs the hem of Jensen’s shirt and they strip him naked in no time, revealing every inch of flawless, smooth skin Jensen has to offer.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

Jared sinks down to join them on the floor, letting his own hard dick bob against his stomach as he sheds the rest of his clothes. Jeff does the same. Bare skin on bare skin they press Jensen between them, swallowing up every inch of his slight body as their hands rove over him.

 

They trade him back and forth for kisses, savoring the press of their cocks against him and the insistent press of Jensen’s hard little dick against Jared’s thigh.

 

“Please, Gods, I want you,” Jensen sighs, looking up into Jared’s eyes before tilting his head back for Jeff.

 

“I want you inside me.”

 

“We need to open that sweet little hole up first.”

 

Jeff presses one last kiss to Jensen’s lips before he heads to their cupboard.

 

Jared smiles at Jensen’s confused expression.

 

“We’ll need some oil to make you nice and slick.”

 

He trails his hand down Jensen’s back, letting his fingers trace down the smooth dip of Jensen’s spine before he gently pushes between the cleft of his ass. Jensen arches back immediately, spreading his legs and letting out a soft gasp as Jared circles his fingers around the soft, tight pucker of Jensen’s hole. It’s as smooth as a pup’s with nothing but downy baby fuzz and soft skin as Jared drags his fingers across it.

 

“You want to get bred there, Jensen?”

 

He presses against Jensen’s hole, just hard enough for Jensen to feel the pressure, the promise of what they can give him.

 

“Yes, yes,” Jensen pants, arching back for more as Jared pulls his finger away.

 

“You have to be patient, baby. We don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You’d never hurt me.”

 

Jared kisses him, deep, Jensen’s trust doing even more to make his blood sing than the soft whimpers he makes into Jared’s mouth.

 

“Never.”

 

Jeff comes back with a pot of oil and a look that would melt ice in his eyes. He sits himself at Jensen’s back, stroking down his side as he urges Jensen onto all fours.

 

Jared knows how good Jeff is with his hands. Jensen’s face flashes through a thousand different variations of pleasure and need as Jeff opens him up, sinking slick fingers into that tight, perfect body.

 

“Look at how good you take it,” Jeff praises him, fucking his fingers in loud enough for all of them to hear. Jensen moans and cants back for it, already looking half-way to gone as he throws a pleading glance up at Jared.

 

“I’m ready, please, please,” Jensen begs, spreading his legs wider and splaying his forearms on the ground in a mating pose that goes straight to Jared’s dick.

 

Jeff draws his fingers out and lets out a long, lazy growl as he locks eyes with Jared.

 

“I think Jared should do the honors for your first time.”

 

Unspoken in Jeff’s eyes is the fact that this will be Jared’s first time, too. Jeff had taught him a thousand ways to feel good but one thing Jeff didn’t do was play bitch. Jared’s heart throbs in his throat as he settles in behind Jensen.

 

“Nice and slow, darlin’,” Jeff urges, his advice equally relevant to both of them. His eyes flash dark as Jared slicks his cock up with the thick oil. Jensen’s watching him over his shoulder, his legs and his eyes going wider as he watches Jared stroke himself to slickness.

 

“Feel how open he is?” Jeff palms one hand over the soft curve of Jensen’s ass, pulling him open a little until Jared can see the pink, slick flutter of Jensen’s hole. Jared’s fingers sink in so easy, muscle giving way to gentle pressure while Jensen moans.

 

Jared’s cock jumps, a fat line of precome trailing to the rug beneath his knees. He is not going to last as long he’d like.

 

“Please, Jared.”

 

Jensen’s voice drips with need, soft and pleading just like the pull of his ass around Jared’s fingers. With that honey-sweet voice and that tight, tiny body bent in front of him, Jared lines the head of his cock up with Jensen’s plush sweetness and pushes.

 

 _Gods_.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jared mumbles, the tight heat of Jensen’s body all around him strangling his voice right out of his throat. This, Gods, this must be what heaven is like, this tight-hot grip around his cock, the impossibly small quiver of Jensen’s hole stretching open like a miracle as the head of Jared’s cock presses inside him. Jared feels the pop of muscle around the tip like a punch to the gut, knocking a hungry growl out of his mouth as he feels the old hunger of the wolf coiling in his belly.

 

“Gods, Jensen.” Jared grits his teeth, his hand still clamped tight around the base of his cock, the head of it swallowed whole with the rest of his length red and slick against the air. The wolf in his blood howls, urging him to sink into this sweet, soft bitch in one fell push, to mate that warm, shuddering body until his little stomach swells with it.

 

“That’s it, Jay.”

 

Jeff grabs his shoulder hard enough to bring Jared back to himself.

 

“Just sink it in slow, he can take it, can’t you, Jensen?”

 

“Yes, fuck, need it, Gods.” Jensen makes a noise in his throat, a rough whine that rises with every inch of Jared’s cock sinking into him. Jared wraps his hands around Jensen’s waist, his fingers close to lacing together around Jensen’s slim little body as he holds him still and bottoms out.

 

Jared has to catch his breath or he’s going to come, right now.

 

“Does that, Gods, does that feel good, baby?” Jared pants, marveling at the huge stretch of his dick inside Jensen’s pink little hole.

 

Muscle grasps and pulls at him, Sweet Mother, Jensen’s squeezing him from the inside. The noise Jared makes is closer to his wolf’s bark than anything else.

 

“Breed me, Jared, breed my hole,” Jensen begs, his eyes barely focused as he throws a look back at Jared. The flush across his cheeks makes his freckles stand out in the firelight, prettier than anything Jared’s ever seen. Jensen’s lips are quivering but so are Jared’s, the only thing not frozen at the sight of Jensen spread out to take him balls deep.

 

Jeff growls, the rumble echoing through his chest as he presses against Jared’s side. He nips at Jared’s ear, a familial gesture that snaps Jared back into his body. He tightens his grip around Jensen’s waist, rough and possessive, blood singing with the thrill of a claim. He draws his cock back, lip rising into a hungry snarl at the pink pull of Jensen’s hole.

 

“You heard the boy.”

 

Jared stops, his cock throbbing as the head barely V’s into Jensen’s open, grasping hole.

 

“Breed him good.”

 

Jensen sprawls his arms across the floor as Jared spears into him, his whole body going limp and his cheeks pressing against the ground, so beautiful in his complete surrender to Jared. He’s light enough for Jared to hold in place, his hands roving all over Jensen’s body as he fucks into all that tight, moaning heat. He swallows the curve of Jensen’s hips with his palm, holding himself steady and pulling Jensen back onto his cock until Jensen howls like he’s heated.

 

“Jared, I need, I’m gonna,” Jensen rambles, his head lolling against his shoulder as Jared hauls him up, bearing Jensen’s full weight as he holds him under his knees. He collapses against Jared’s chest, his back warm and shuddering for breath as his pretty little cock sticks straight up.

 

“I got you, beautiful,” Jeff grins, sliding his palm over Jensen’s dick until it disappears in his grip. A few thrusts of Jared’s hips and Jensen’s spilling over Jeff’s hand, a small trail of come dripping down Jeff’s knuckles as Jensen’s body clamps down frantically around him.

 

“Gods, Gods, Jensen, you’re, Gods.”

 

Jared’s cut off by the wet knock of Jeff’s hand against his grit teeth, come-smeared knuckles working between Jared’s lips with Jeff’s tongue chasing after. Jared licks at Jeff’s warm, familiar mouth and the sweet tang of Jensen’s orgasm, the one Jared had fucked out of him and Gods, there is no luckier wolf under the moon than Jared.

 

He comes buried so deep inside Jensen half of it never leaks back out.

 

Jared collapses back, the chair arm behind him hitting his back at an angle that would be uncomfortable if he could feel anything other than the warm glow of Jensen against him and Jeff beside him. He lets his mouth rove over Jensen’s neck, savoring the scent of himself on Jensen’s skin as his cock softens inside him.

 

“How do you feel, you two?”

 

Jeff chucks his chin up for a kiss, smiling with pride at Jensen and Jared’s blissed-out expressions.

 

“Perfect,” Jared sighs, shifting a little. He cringes as he slips out of Jensen.

 

“Oh,” Jensen whimpers, looking back and forth between Jared and Jeff as he inches forward. They both watch as Jensen reaches down, his slim wrist disappearing behind himself as he gingerly feels around the rim of his stretched, wet hole.

 

“That was so good,” Jensen sighs, his eyelashes fluttering as he sinks two of his slim fingers into himself.

 

“Yeah, you need that big cock breeding you, Jensen?”

 

Jensen’s breath hitches, his eyes flashing up to Jeff as Jared indulges in a soft growl. Jared might be limp but Jeff is throbbing hard as he strokes his dick in his hand.

 

Jensen bites his lip, a deeper blush spreading red across his face.

 

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” Jared kisses along Jensen’s temple, letting his hand wander down to cup over Jensen’s dick. He rubs softly as Jensen squirms down onto his own fingers.

 

“I still,” Jensen whispers, taking a deep breath as he draws his fingers back. They’re shiny-wet with Jared’s come in the flickering light as he darts his tongue over them.

 

“I still want more.”

 

Jensen slowly turns himself around, his arms shaking a little as he holds himself up. With his eyes on Jared, he spreads his legs and arches his hips up to Jeff, licking his lips as Jared gives him a nod of encouragement. Jensen smiles, looking almost bashful against the perfect, presenting sway of his back, one smooth line curling up from his spread body to Jeff’s big cock and his even bigger grin.

 

Jensen turns to look over his shoulder, batting his eyelashes slowly at Jeff. He’s clearly no stranger to flirtation, or maybe he’s just a natural. He eyes linger on Jeff’s cock before he drags them up to Jeff’s face.

 

“Are you going to breed me, too?”

 

Jeff groans, right along with Jared. Next time, and there will be many next times if Jared has anything to say about it, he’d be the one going second. The idea of sliding into Jeff’s warm, wet release still dripping from Jensen’s body makes his cock stir back to interest so soon Jared flares his nostrils at the ache.

 

Jeff seems just as pleased at the prospect, slicking his cock up and sidling between Jensen’s legs with the practiced ease of a true alpha. Jared had secretly envied Jeff his string of past lovers sometimes, his endless raunchy stories and thousand tricks with his tongue. Now Jared’s just glad he gets a front-row seat to all that bristling prowess as Jeff wraps a sure hand around Jensen’s fire-flushed hip and lines the head of his cock up. Jared rises onto his knees to get a better view.

 

“Of course I am, sweetheart.”

 

Jeff’s cock looks like it’s splitting Jensen in half but Gods it sinks in easy, Jensen’s hole quivering around it like he’s hungry on the inside. Watching Jeff slide into him is hot enough to make Jared’s body tingle all over, but the look on Jensen’s face when Jeff gets him to come again without a touch to his little dick is even better. Everything about Jensen gets a thousand times prettier when he’s moaning on the end of Jeff’s cock, his freckles standing out and his eyes glazed over that endless green.

 

“Sweet boy,” Jeff croons, curling his body over Jensen’s and kissing roughly at his neck. Jensen won’t have a spot of unmarked skin on him by the time they’re done, no when Jared has to chase after the taste of Jeff all over Jensen’s skin.

 

“You’re still so tight for me, beautiful.” Jeff’s nostrils flare as he sinks in to the base of his cock and circles his hips, wild joy written all over his face.

 

Jared could watch this forever. He’s hard again, almost too soon but so worth the faint throb of pain. He strokes himself long and slow, biting his lip and savoring the hungry tingle in his spine.

 

“You could, oh,” Jensen grunts softly. He looks up at Jared as Jeff starts to fuck him hard and steady again, pulling Jensen back onto his cock with two big hands spanning across Jensen’s waist.

 

“You could use my mouth until Jeff’s done.”

 

Both ends of Jensen are pink and swollen by the time they all fall asleep, and they all know that Jensen is never, ever leaving them.

 

~

 

The next few weeks pass in a blur of tangled bodies and sweaty nights rolled in their bed. Jensen shows a boundless appetite for pleasure, often leaving them both exhausted and spent. He blooms under praise and encouragement.

 

Despite his small size Jensen seems to do twice as much work as Jared or Jeff and still have endless energy to pull them into bed. For all that Jeff and Jared have both gotten used to existing with solely one another for company, Jensen settles into their household easily. He has a knack for housework, it took all of two days to get rid of his gag reflex, and under Jeff’s tutelage he’s quite the fisherman.

 

Tonight the house smells like roasted trout and leeks.

 

“You’re spoiling us, Jen,” Jeff says around a mouthful of fish, leaning back into his chair and rubbing a hand over his stomach. Jensen’s a marvelous cook.

 

Jared cracks his neck and savors another bite of his dinner. He’s already on his second helping and he could easily down a third. The moon’s up to full waxing gibbous, one day short of full and they can all feel it.

 

He and Jeff could turn any time they like, of course, but the pull of a full moon was something else entirely. Jared’s skin feels itchy and tight, like his wolf is crackling just beneath the surface and furious at its captivity. His joints ache and no matter how many times he empties himself into Jensen’s eager, beautiful body he hasn’t felt truly satisfied in days.

 

“Have to make sure you both have your energy,” Jensen quips, raising an eyebrow and taking another dainty bite of his leeks. Jensen is as fastidious in his eating habits as he is completely filthy in bed. Something about that knife-edge of humor under all Jensen’s pretty flirtation just made Jared want to fuck him until he couldn’t use human words any more.

 

Jared’s body hums. He doesn’t just want to fuck Jensen, not with his wolf this close to the surface. He wants to get his knot inside him and mate him until he’s full of pups.

 

Jeff clears his throat, most likely sensing where Jared’s mind and his half-hard cock are wandering. It had been hanging in the air for days.

 

Normally the full moon found Jeff and Jared out running under the open stars, hunting and feasting until they wrestled for the last haunch of meat. Jared loved the press of his wolf against Jeff’s, teeth and fur clashing together until they could rub off against each other and sleep on the pine needle bed of the forest floor.

 

It seems a cruelty to leave Jensen behind while they frolic in their fur, not when he was trapped in his human skin. Each night he spent with Jensen made Jared hate his pack more. What should have been Jensen’s cherished birth rite had been ripped out of him by ignorance and hate and turned into a raw scar that just made Jared want to kill anything that could ever hurt him.

 

“I thought I’d made enough for a dozen of us,” Jensen says, as Jeff hums in happiness around the last serving of trout.

 

“The moon’ll do that.”

 

They’d agreed to take turns shifting, one of them out hunting while the other stayed on two legs with Jensen.

 

“Can you feel it, Jensen?”

 

Jeff sets his plate aside and reaches down to stroke along Jensen’s cheek.

 

“Yes,” Jensen nods, leaning into Jeff’s touch and closing his eyes. Jared quietly sets all the dinner things aside. They’re not hungry for food any more.

 

“I can feel it all over,” Jensen sighs, catching his lip between his teeth.

 

“Like my skin’s too tight.”

 

“We can help with that,” Jeff smirks, sinking onto his knees and pulling Jensen in for a kiss.

 

They sink into an easy pile on the floor, the rugs piled soft underneath them and Jensen’s warm body pressed between theirs. On another night they could spend hours like this, kissing and touching and tasting, lazily trading off until they were all spent and sleepy.

 

Tonight Jared wants to get inside Jensen so bad he could scream.

 

“Help me lick him open,” Jeff whispers over Jensen’s shoulder, stealing one last kiss from Jensen before he lays him on his back.

 

Jensen spreads his legs before Jared even gets his hands behind his knees. Jensen makes the prettiest sounds when they tease him but Jared can’t wait. He licks a fat stripe along the puckered skin of Jensen’s hole and spears his tongue deep inside, greedy to taste Jensen and greedier to get him open. He pushes Jensen’s legs up until he’s almost folded in half, his little cock leaking onto his chest as Jeff and Jared takes turns fucking their tongues into him.

 

“Jeff,” Jared growls, catching his tongue and kissing rough into his mouth. He can feel his heart in his throat, blood pounding hot under his skin and he needs to fuck Jensen more than he needs to breathe.

 

“Gonna breed our boy up good, Jay?” Jeff growls, tugging a hand in Jared’s hair and pulling until Jared bares his teeth and lets a growl of his own rumble out of his chest. Gods it feels good, snarling back at Jeff and hip-checking him out of the way as he hastily smears some oil on his cock.

 

“Yes, do it, fucking need it,” Jensen moans, half-gone before Jared even gets the head of his cock inside him. Jensen’s slim legs arch up to rest against Jared’s shoulders as Jared hunches down and bottoms out in one slick slide.

 

With his wolf bristling under his skin Jared fucks Jensen with every snarling inch of strength he has. For all Jensen’s fear of being weak he can take it when Jared lays into him, taking each pounding thrust of Jared’s hips and moaning for more.

 

Jensen gets louder and louder, spurring Jared on until his vision starts to blur. He’s so close, chasing his orgasm like an itch he can’t quite scratch, fucking as hard as he can into Jensen’s tight hole as Jeff’s fingers rake rough over his back.

 

“Breed me, Jared,” Jensen whines, his cock leaking a steady stream of precome onto his smooth chest. Jared frees a hand and wraps it backhand around Jensen’s dick, stroking him hard and fast.

 

“Can you come for me, Jen, come while I breed that pretty little hole?”

 

“I want to, Gods, I’m trying, I just,” Jensen huffs out a frustrated breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Want you to mate me, Jared.”

 

Every inch of Jensen is squirming under him, from his curling toes to the desperate scrunch of his nose.

 

“Want to take your knot, fuck, want you to put your pups in me and, and.”

 

Jared comes so quickly it almost knocks the wind out of him. He buries himself in Jensen, fingers tugging at the edge of Jensen’s hole so he can get as deep inside him as possible, fill him up to the brim so he’s good and bred. Jared’s head pounds as Jensen starts to swim in front of him.

 

“Jared, your eyes,” Jensen gasps.

 

Jared stumbles back, landing on his ass with a hard thud. He crawls backwards, away from Jensen, as every joint in his body screams. He’s never wanted to shift so bad in his life.

 

“Don’t worry, Jen, he’s fine.”

 

Jeff wraps his arm around Jensen, pulling him in close as he keeps his eyes on Jared.

 

“Used to see this pretty two-spirit boy up in Weir pack.”

 

Jeff’s hand wanders down to Jensen’s cock, stroking over it with his fingertips. Jensen sighs, pressing back against Jeff. His head leans back against Jeff’s shoulder as he inches back.

 

“He liked taking it while I was shifted.”

 

Jeff noses along with delicate line of Jensen’s jaw, closing his eyes to breathe in his scent. Jensen clambers up to his knees, leaning forward just enough to give Jeff access to his hole. Every nerve in Jared’s body screams when Jensen presents himself to Jeff.

 

“And he wasn’t.”

 

Jensen moans, arching his back to sink down onto Jeff’s cock. Jeff pulls him onto his lap, hooking a hand under each of Jensen’s knees until Jared can see where they’re joined together. Jared’s going to lose his mind.

 

“You want to take a knot, Jensen?”

 

“Need it, need you to, fuck, to mate me, please, please do it.”

 

Jensen’s arms wrap up around Jeff’s neck, his whole body on display, split open on Jeff’s cock and writhing greedily like there’s more of it to take.

 

“That’s, but doesn’t,” Jared’s mouth feels thick, words hard-wrung as he feels his wolf start to take over.

 

“I won’t let you hurt him.”

 

Jared nods at both of them, closing his eyes as he lets his bones snap and shift inside him.

 

The whole room fills with Jensen’s scent as Jared howls for his mate.

 

~

 

Jared’s wolf is spectacular.

 

He’s honeyed brown all over, like the flecks of gold Jensen’s seen in his eyes. His fangs glisten as he licks over his muzzle, his long tongue smacking as he paces before Jeff and Jensen. His eyes gleam gold and hungry as he growls softly.

 

He’s also massive.

 

His paws are greater than the span of Jensen’s hands and his shoulders are even broader than when he’s human.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen sighs, his breath coming out hitched as Jeff thrusts up into him. Jeff feels good inside him like he always does but it’s not enough, not with Jared panting and clicking his claws on the floor.

 

“He’s gonna breed you up good, sweetheart,” Jeff growls, speeding up his pace until the wet slaps of their bodies together match the steady pants from Jared’s mouth.

 

“Want both of you, wanna,” Jensen huffs, his words slurring together as Jeff pulls him down hard.

 

“Take turns, knot me over and over, Gods.”

 

“We got you, darling,” Jeff hums, his hands holding tight as he comes. He spreads Jensen’s thighs apart, holding him still as his come drips back out in a lazy trickle.

 

“See how open I got him for you, Jay?”

 

Open, wet, needy – Jensen lets a thousand things he’s been ashamed to want just wash over him, whining in his throat like a proud bitch as Jeff slips out of him.

 

His hole aches, stretched and wet as Jeff holds him open. His back sticks sweaty to Jeff’s chest, the cool air making his skin pebble up. Jensen can barely feel it, not when Jared’s stalking towards him. The crest across his shoulder sticks straight up, making him loom even larger as he closes in on Jensen.

 

Jared’s breath ghosts warm over Jensen’s skin as he noses at Jensen’s hole, sniffing and growling deep in chest.

 

“You want him to taste you, Jensen?”

 

Jensen makes a sound he didn’t know he had inside him as Jared’s tongue laps at his hole, slick and wet and so deep inside him Jensen’s toes curl.

 

“Oh, Gods,” Jensen moans, wriggling down to fuck himself onto Jared’s tongue and squirming in Jeff’s lap until he doesn’t know which way to move his limbs.

 

“Come on, Jensen, show him what a good boy you are.”

 

Some instinct in Jensen has him scrambling onto his hands and knees. He spreads his legs and sinks down, forearms flat on the floor, presenting like he was born to do it. He was made for this, every inch of him the perfect size to fit under Jared’s mounting body, his arms slender but still strong enough to hold himself up as Jared lunges and settles onto his back.

 

Jared’s cock nudges against his hole, searching and slipping where Jensen’s still wet. Jared growls, the feeling reverberating through Jensen’s whole body.

 

“I got you,” Jeff murmurs, getting a hand around Jared and guiding him until the head of Jared’s cock catches on Jensen’s hole.

 

Open as he is it still shocks him when Jared sinks in, bottoming out just to curl his back and start fucking him rough and fast. Jensen lets himself sing for it, his whines and cries mingling with Jared’s deep growl and Jeff’s steady stream of encouragement.

 

Jared snarls, his hips stuttering and Gods, Jensen can feel it, that knot his body needs. It catches on his rim, bigger and bigger with each thrust of Jared’s hips until Jensen’s sure it wont fit, there’s no way he can take it but Gods he wants it. He strains and pushes, willing himself open until Jared pushes past his final resistance.

 

The first rush of Jared’s come floods into him wet and warm, filling him as Jared’s knot pulses inside him. They’re tied together, mated and joined and it only takes one shift of Jared’s knot to bring Jensen off. Jared growls as Jensen shudders and moans through it, his body milking every drop out of Jared’s knot.

 

“You know how fucking beautiful you look, Jensen?”

 

Jeff settles onto his side, his face beaming as he turns Jensen’s face for a rough kiss. He slides his hand down Jensen’s stomach, pressing softly and hissing.

 

“Gods, I can feel his knot inside you.”

 

Jared huffs, his breath warm against Jensen’s neck. His teeth close softly over Jensen’s skin, too gentle to break it but firm enough that Jensen knows he’s exactly where he belongs.

 

Jeff splays his palm over the bulge in Jensen’s belly.

 

“You’re perfect for us, Jensen, just like this.”

 

Jeff kisses him until Jared slips free. One moment Jared’s furry bulk is pressed against his back and the next it’s smooth, warm skin all over him, with both his mates trading him for kisses and whispering quiet praise in his ears.

 

They take turns mounting him until Jensen can’t come any more and every bone in his body aches in the best way. Jeff and Jared collapse into sleep quickly with Jensen pressed between them. Jensen listens to the steady rhythm of their breathing and savors the wonderful, wet fullness between his legs. The light of the moon filters in through the window, illuminating Jeff and Jared’s faces. Jensen smiles and snuggles in closer, giving in to the lull of sleep with his pack.

 

Jensen may never be the wolf his pack wanted, but he’s the happiest boy under the stars.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/135886913399/a-home-apart-jensen-runs-away-from-his-pack-and)


End file.
